Slender Bodies
by Sir Lord Archduke Thunderbolt
Summary: Highschool senior Stacey Silverton has the perfect life: friends, skill, and love. After what seemed like a friendly invitation to play slender, it soon turns into a love affair between Stacey, and the tall man himself.


Chapter 1

Beep...beep….beep. Stacey brushed a strand of hair from her face, she looked at her alarm….it was already 8:30! She quickly got up and put on her bra covering her C cup boobs, she then pulled her skinny jeans over her cute butt, she then through on T shirt with a cat on it. she put on converse sneakers, then she put on her glasses and combed her dirty blonde hair she then went downstairs kissed her parents good bye and left for school. Stacey was a popular girl, she had tons of friends, she was a cheerleader, and she was girls lacrosse captain. As she stepped out of her car she was greeted by her friend Brad Woods, the two had been friends since kindergarten and had always been attracted to each other. Brad was tall, muscular and talented. Not only on the football field but he was also an aspiring actor. The two gave a friendly hug as when Brad said "You look very nice today." Stacey, gave a cute smile and looked down at her shoes and blushed "Thanks Bradley." Brad groaned "I said not to call me Bradley!" She playfully punched him on the shoulder "Come on lets get to class."

Stacey sat through her boring AP classes as usual. She walked to the cafeteria and got in line, behind her to freshmen boys were talking about some new horror game, "Dude it was so scary...I screamed so loud I woke up my brother in the other room." the other boy chuckled and said "Dude your so gay!" Stacey, being a fan of horror games turned and asked "What game were you talking about?" The two boys were shocked to see such a beautiful senior girl talking to them "I...uhh….its called Slender….Its really popular….Tobuscus played…" Stacey raised an eyebrow in confusion "Who?" The kids face was beat red "HES A YOUTUBER!? He almost yelled in embaresment. She nodded and asked "So...how scary is it?" the other freshmen piped up "SUPER scary...I've never seen a girl sit through it." Stacey chuckled as she slid her tray down to grab a juice box "Well I'm no girl...Im a woman." She then turned her back and walked to her table.

"Did Tiffany really do that." Bridgette asked Brad, "Yeah it was really fucked up….I thought she was mormon or something." Stacey plopped next to Brad. Ted...Brad's brother spoke up "No dude it was super hot I saw her tits!" Brad bopped him on the head "Don't say tits in front of girls." Ted, who is a freshmen looked embarassed "Awww….you made him sad" Bridgette, who was Stacey's co captain for lacrosse said as she rubbed Ted's knee. "dont pity him your giving him what he wants" Ted scowled at his brother. Tiffany, the before mentioned slut walked bow legged into the cafeteria, her hair was a mess, and she wearing sunglasses to hide her shame. Ted piped up excitedly "Its her...ITS HER." Brad scoffed at his younger brother "Shut up." Tiffany plopped next to bridgette, "Whats the matter Tiff?" Tiffany just stared at the table "HEY TIFFANY!" Ted shouted excitedly Brad looked at his brother "You'll have to go back to your table if this keeps up." Ted looked ashamed "Im sorry ill shut up now." Stacey tried to change the subject "So any of you guys heard about slender?" Everyone looked confused "Nope." Said Brad "Haven't heard of it Stace." Said Bridgette "Ughhh." Said Tiffany "It sounds familiar." Said Ted. Stacey took a sip of her juice and said "I heard these freshmen talk about it...its a new horror game its sounds pretty fun." Bridgette shook her head "You know me I don't really like horror anything." Brad looked interested "Sounds fun maybe after play rehersal and weight training ill swing by your place and we can play it...like old times." Stacey nodded and smiled "Sounds fun I've got lacrosse until 7 so swing by after that." Ted piped up "Can I come too?" Brad shook his head "Dont you have a playdate with JD?" Ted shook his head angrily "Its not a play date asshole!" Brad chuckled "Tell you what, sunday me and you will go to the Michigan State game." Ted quickly went from upset to happy "OK"

7:00 pm

Stacey and Bridgette were still getting changed after a long practice "That was a nice shot Bridgette." Bridgette smiled as she peeled off her sweaty top exposing her barely B breasts "So what about you and Brad...your parents are out of town right? Y'all gonna bang?" Stacey was taken aback "What? No!" Bridgette was laughing heartily "That poor boy has been waiting 18 years, at least give him a handjob." Stacey took of her sweaty top and tossed in her bag "Your messed up you know….we're just gonna play a game…." "And fuck violently…" Bridgette interjected "Fuck you!" Stacey playfully said pulling on her tank top exposing her cleavage nicely and leaving the locker room.

7:15 pm

Ding dong...Stacey opened the door holding her pomeranian Princess. Brad was behind the door with a bag slung over his shoulder "Hey Brad!" She said excitedly. The pitter patter of little feet rushed to the door "BRAD HI!" Stacey's younger brother dashed to the doorway wearing pokemon pj's. Brad ruffled his hair "Hey Champ! How's it hanging dude." He hopped up and down excitedly "Im good wanna see my pokemon cards!" Stacey giggled to herself "Mikey you showed him last time he was over…" Brad butted in "Yeah buddy, but i did get you this!" He said whipping out a old folder of pokemon cards "Ted's too old for them and i thought you would take good care of them." Mikey was in a state of disbeleif "Ok Mikey, head back to bed Mommy and Daddy said you have be in bed by 7." Mikey looked upset now "But its friday!" Brad dropped to his knee "Listen slugger, your big sister is in charge now, plus dont you want to look at all your new cards, i think theres some cool ones in there." Mikey looked down "Fine." He trudged back to his room "good night Mikey sweet dreams." stacey said.

Brad and Stacey went up to her room. Brad pulled up a chair next to her computer "So...do you know anything about this game at all?" Stacey shook her head "Nope...all I heard is that it was scary." Stacey pulled up the website, "It says he only targets kids...and hes based off of some stupid internet story." Brad chuckled "Sounds spooky right." he said sarcastically, they downloaded and played the game.

They played a couple games, and aside from a few jump scares they werent really impressed. After words Stacey was in her pj's which consisted of loose pajama pants and a tank top, brad was still in his gym clothes. The two talked about school, video games, and brads play. Soon they both lay on Stacey's bed very close together "Stacey…" Brad said looking at her beautiful face "Yeah…" She responded "Ive been in love with you for a long time…." Stacey blushed "Your beautiful, funny, smart and your so cool." there was an awkward silence….Stacey broke said silence by pouncing on Brad and shoving her tounge down his throat Brad slid his hand down to her butt and clenched it...Stacey moaned exitedly as she broke off the kiss and peeled off her tank top. Brad shoved his face in between her glorious boobs and fumbled with the bra strap. Stacey kissed down his chest and was moving towards his junk but Brad cried "Stop...are you sure you want to do this?" Stacey was breathing heavily "Yes." She pulled down his shorts and undies and began sucking on his cock Brad moaned in ecstacy as he continued to fumble with her bra strap she stopped sucking his man meat and undid it for him letting her boobs hang loose Brad then grabbed them both and through her on the bed kissing her roughly, his stubble rubbed agaisnt her face. Brads erect member entered into her vagina and he began to thrust violently the sound of his balls slapping against her butt was loud. The pair of lovers heard the sound of Mikey trodding up the stairs "Shit...its Mikey.." Stacey said gasping, She pulled the covers over her breasts as Brad pulled on his shorts and sat on the chair with a pillow over his johnson. Mikey opened the door crying "Whats the matter?" She said semi frustrated "I...I saw someone standing outside, he was wearing a suit and tie and had no face…" he was now bawling and looked like was gonna throw up, Brad...who has lost his erection quickly stood up "How about big strong Brad goes down to tell that mean man to go away?" Mikey was sniveling and still breathing very heavily "O….O….OK...Do you promise you can make him go away?" Brad ruffled his hair "Of course kiddo." He pulled on his shirt and led mikey downstairs. Stacey leaned back and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and pulled on her panties and her tanktop as she kicked her bra under the bed. She padded downstairs as both brad and mikey stood glaring outside, just as mikey said Slenderman was standing out side on their lawn…..

Chapter 2

"What the fuck!" Stacey said loudly as she looked out the window, Brad shook his head "Probably some asshole who's trying to scare us." Mikey was still livid with fear "MAKE HIM GO AWAY! MAKE HIM GO AWAY BRAD!" Stacey dropped down to mikeys level and held him tight "its ok Mike." Brad opened the door and grabbed Mikey's little leauge bat from the wall. He walked outside and Slenderman turned to him "Hey listen asshole theres a fucking kid in there and your scaring him shitless...now get the fuck off this lawn before i call the fucking cops." Slenderman was silent...he didnt move…"Are you fucking deaf?! I said I will call the fucking cops dipshit!" Stacey walked over to the phone and dialed 911 "911 whats your emer….." staic filled the phone "Cheap ass phone…" stacey said upset "What happened to the phone…" Mikey said "Nothing Mike….You wait here I'll see if i can handle it." Stacey strode out in her under wear, her boobs bouncing beneath her tanktop "Sir….My brother is terrified i know you think this is funny but your just being a creepy asshole can you please stop…" Slenderman tilted his head at this 18 year old beauty, she crossed her arms under her breasts slightly pushing them up, Brad was still furious "LEAVE THIS HOUSE BEFORE I FUCKIN CRACK OPEN YOUR SKULL." Two tentacled shot from slendermans back grabbing brad and throwing him against the tree in their yard "BRAD!" She yelled rushing to his side, a light trickle of blood left his mouth "Shit….hes….hes fucking real…" Brad said, When Stacey looked up from Brad Slenderman was gone. She quickly helped up Brad and rushed into the house where Mikey was sitting silently, snot and tears streaming down his face "Wh...what happened to Brad?" Brad began to talk but stacey spoke up "Mikey dont leave my sight ok that freak hurt brad and ran off." Stacey closed the door "Did you hear anyone run inside?" He shook his head "Mikey call 911 im gonna go to dads gun safe, Brad wait here ill get you some ice as well, keep an eye on mike." Stacey trotted down the hall way and opened her parents room she entered in the combo and pulled out a revolver with six hollow point rounds. She returned to the living room "The phones not working." Mikey said holding it up "umm...ok ill get my phone after i get some ice for brad, brad how are you feeling?" Brad stared blankly at the tv "He's fucking real stace…." Stacey rushed to get a pack of frozen peas fro brads head, she then rushed to her room, where minutes ago she was in pure ectasy with brad, she grabbed her pink bedazzled phone and ran back downstairs she once again dialed 911 but nothing happened "Those things he grabbed me with….they were cold...so cold…" Mikey began to hyperventalate "Brad stop it your scaring him...he's about to have a panic attack." Brad began to weep softly "Hes fuckin real…." Stacey paced back and forth "I have a plan...Im going to go to the Goldbergs next door we'll ask them if they saw anything and use their phone to call the police." Stacey once again ran out into the cold January air in nothing more than her panties and a tank top, she knocked loudly on the door...no answer...she rang the door bell...no answer. She ran across the street to her other neighbors the Hartmans, she knocked frantically at their door until it swung open, Mr. Hartman...a former cop with a 5'O clock shadow stood their in his robe "jesus christ Stacey your gonna freeze to death out their "Im so sorry to bother you sir, but there was this creep on our front yard and he hurt my friend brad and my little brother is scared stiff. And our phones arent working so we couldnt call the cops." Mr. Hartman stood their and scrathed his stubble "HONEY! Im going to the Silverton's some druggie beat up her friend and is still wandering the neighborhood, call the cops im gonna look around their house." Stacey let out a sigh of releif "Thank you so much sir."

Chapter 3

The next morning

Stacey awoke on the Hartman's couch still groggy from the night before she got up and walked to the counter where she saw a note left by Mrs. Hartman

Good Morning sweetie, Me and Mr. Hartman ran your buddy Brad to the ER, and poor little Mikey wanted to get out of the neighborhood, feel free to make yourself something to eat, we should be back by noon, we called the police and they said they would send a guy over today. We also called your parents they said the would come home as soon as they could do see you. Don't go back to your house if you want to change clothes some of my daughters old things should fit you...with love Mrs. Hartman

Stacey scrathed her head….she checked the fridge but their was only pickles and pudding, she sniffed her armpits and they were still sweaty from last nights love making session with Brad. She went upstairs and turned on the shower...she found some cute clothes the hartman's daughter jessica has left when she went to college. She stripped out of her clothes and got in the shower….when the hot water hit her smooth skin she felt a bit aroused. She had of course not acheived an orgasm last night, she slid one hand up to rub her left breast and the other slid down to rub her clitoris, she moaned soflty as pleasure filled her body, her rubbing became harder and faster until she collapsed panting from exitement on the shower floor she whipped her hair back and saw standing in the doorway, Slenderman "FUCK!" She screamed covering her boobs with her arm and her vagina with her free hand. Slenderman began to walk forward slowly a single tentacle slid over the glass wall of the shower and removed her arm exposing her juggs, she tried to scream but another tentacle shushed her he opened the door and walked in. His tentacle began massaging her breasts softly as his other tentacle slid down her ample bosoms and remover her second hand which covered her pussy, she no longer wanted to scream, however she tried to say something but let out a shaky cry for help instead. Her lips quivered from this unwordly excitement that filled her, the pale white figure removed his tentacles and then removed his suit and stood in front of her, he looked like a creepy ken doll because it was just a smooth surface where his love handle should be. two more tentacles appeared and lifted her up by her arms and guided her to a bed room. She was very nervous and attempted to run away but slenderman softly caressed her and laid her down on the floor, he traced his long white finger up her arm and twirled her hair around his finger, then out of no where a tentacle shot up her anus at a high speed causing her to let out a scream of pleasure and pain "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Slenderman then used his two cold white hands to violently grope her tits, a second tentacle shot into her pussy and began vibrating "OH SHIT DON'T STOP!" Slenderman then flipped her over while still double penatrating her, a third tentacle sprung out and violently whipper her ass with a satisfying crack followed by a jiggle "OH THATS RIGHT IM A FILTHY WHORE!" Slender man pulled out of her ass and shoved the same tentacle in her mouth, she gargled on it until she began to gag and slenderman returned it to its rightful place being clenched by her tight 18 year old anus. Soon after that slenderman added two more tentacles to the mix he now had two tentacles shoved in her pussy and ass. She was no longer making sentient words, the pleasure seemed to bring her to a new level of being, she now only grunted and moaned as if she were a cavewoman. After she came for what felt like the 80th time slenderman retracted his tentacles. Put his soon back on, straightened his tie and vanished, naked and in a state of awe and wonder she continued to grunt madly.

The Hartmans and Mikey returned from the ER with brad in a wheelchair and mikey with a big lolipop. Stacey had since gotten dressed in a skirt and blouse and was watching Orange is the new black. Mrs. Hartman smiled "Well hello sweetie how was your day? Did the cop swing by?" Stacey nodded "He said everything was good, nothing was taken and our dog was safe too. Mrs. Hartman smiled "Why haven't you gone back yet? Not that I have a problem Im just wondering?" Stacey thought back to her love making session with slenderman "Well...Im still a little scared to be honest." Mrs. Harmtan gave her a big hug "No need to worry honey, Id feel better if you were still here as well." Stacey, noticing Brad in the wheel chair rushed over to him "How are you feeling Brad?" He was still a bit distant but he looked up and gave a weak smile "Im fine, a few broken ribs, shattered knee cap, and i had bitten my lip when i fell but im ok…" She then turned her attention to little Mikey "Hey trooper, you were really brave last night how are you doing?" Mikey looked up at his older sister "DId the cops get rid of the bad man?" Stacey knodded "They coudlnt find him here or anywhere else in the neighborhood, hes far away and will never hurt you." Mikey smiled. Mr. Hartman looked at the TV and saw what was going on "Watching some kind of porn here Stacey?" Stacey chuckled "No Mr. Hartman this is orange is the new black, very popular show you would like it." He shook his head "The things kids watch these days."

Stacey once again slept on the Hartmans couch...the house was pitch black, Stacey couldn't help but rub her vagina a bit, soon a single light flickered on, and their sat slenderman…"Oh fuck yes…" she whispered sitting up qucikly and began to taker pajama shirt off put slenderman stopped her with a tentacle and sent another tentacle over to the tv and turned back on OITNB, he looked at the tv and back at her "Are you thinking what I am thinking." Slenderman then turned his suit into a dress and grew a pair of double D hooters. Giddy with excitement she leapt on slenderman….wait….slenderwoman and made out with her faceless face. slenderwoman slid her now dainty fingers into Staceys snatch, and began fingering her hardcore as another tentacle tore her clothes off. slenderwoman through stacey on the floor and began to fist her. In between gasps Stacey begged her to stop….slenderwoman stopped and tilter her head in confusion, Stacey stood up and pushed slenderwoman on the ground "I want to do something for you.." she said seductivley. She got to her knees and ripped open slenderwomans black dress and began kissinf her bone white boobs, despite not being able to moan or grunt like a real woman slenderwoman still squirmed on the ground in what stacey assumed was pleasure. She continued to lick, motor,boat and kiss slenderwomans tits until she began to move her way down to slenderwomans cunt, she began to lick and kiss slenderwomans womanhood, the tall pale white curvy goddess writhed on the ground in sheer pleasure. Slenderwoman reached up and grabbed the smaller, but still nice mammories of stacey, her lover. A tentacle shot from behind slenderman and into staceys ass while another tentacle began to massage slenderwomans own pussy. Awoken by the sounds of sex little Mikey walked down the stairs, as if on que both slenderwoman and stacey looked up at the young boys face "Your so grounded." He said.


End file.
